


Doki Doki Blackpink Club!

by Starry___Mothpool



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, Cutting, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Knives, Mental Health Issues, Presumed Dead, References to Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry___Mothpool/pseuds/Starry___Mothpool
Summary: A Literature Club, 4 Girls, Who will you choose?Uh Jennie Dies soon .... So does Rosé... Lisa Kinda Just Disappears and snaps her neck, she's fine Ig?? Uh Just Jisoo.





	1. Chapter 1

???: Heyyyy  
Y/N: i see an annoying girl run towards me, Waving her arms in the air, oblivious to any attention she'll draw to herself, That Girl is Jennie Kim, My neighbor and Good friend Since Childhood, You know the kind of friend you'd never see yourself making today, But it just works out because you've known Each other For So Long? We used to walk to school together on days like this,  
But Starting around High school She'd to over sleep more  and more frequently, and i would get tired of waiting up.  
But if she's going to chase after me like this, i feel better just running away  
However i just sigh and idle and wait in front of the crosswalk waiting for Jennie to Catch up to me

Jennie: haha i overslept again... But i caught you this time! 

Y/N: only because i stopped and waited for you

Jennie: Eeeeh, You say that like you were planning to ignore me, That's Mean Y/N!

Y/N: well if people stare at you for acting so weird i don't want them to think were a couple or something

Jennie: Fine, Fine, But you did wait for me after all,  I guess you don't have it in you to be mean, even if you want to- 

Y/N: Whatever you Say Jennie 

Jennie: "haha"

*we cross the street together and make our way to school, As we draw near the side walk becomes increasingly speckled with students making their daily commute*

Jennie: By the Way Y/N have you decided on a club to join yet? 

Y/N: A club?, i told you already I'm not really interested in joining any clubs , i haven't been looking either

Jennie: Eh? That's not true! You told me you would join a club this Year!

Y/N: Did I?

Jennie: Uh-Huh!  I was Talking about how I'm worried, you won't learn how to socialize  or have any social skills before College, And Your happiness is really important to me you know. , And i know your happy now But I'd Die at the thought Of you becoming a NEET in a few years because your not used to the real world, You trust me Right?  Don't make me keep worrying about you

Y/N: Alright Alright, I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy, No promises though 

Jennie: will you at least promise me to try a little?

Y/N: Yeah i guess I'll promise you that

Jennie: Yaay~!  
(Time skip brought to you by Monika)  
Y/N: Clubs...  
*Jennie wants me to check out some of the clubs, i guess i have no choice but to start with the Anime Club*

Jennie: Helllooo?

Y/N Jennie-?

Jennie: i thought I'd catch you, walking out of the classroom but you were sitting here spacing out so i came in, honestly sometimes your even worse than me I'm Impressed!

Y/N: you don't need to come in here and wait for me, I'm just going to make you late for your own Club 

Jennie: Well i thought you might need some encouragement, so i thought You know....

Y/N: Know what?

Jennie: "Well That You Could come to my club!"

Y/N: Jennie...

Jennie: “Yeah??”

Y/N: ... There is No way I'm going to Your Club

Jennie: eeeeehhhh?! meanie!

Y/N: Yeah... I'm going to the Anime Club

Jennie: Come on please?

Y/N:  Why Do you care so much anyways?

Jennie: "well... I kind of told the club yesterday that i would bring a new member, And Lisa Made Cupcakes and  Everything... Ehehe"

Y/N: "Don't make promises You Can't Keep!"

*i can't tell if Jennie  is  that much of an air head or   if she's  so cunning as to plan all of this out*

Y/N: Fine I'll stop by for a Cupcake Okay?

Jennie: "Yes! Lets go~!"

*and thus marks the day i sold my soul for a cupcake*

Jennie: Everyone! The new member is here~!

Y/N: "I told you Don't call me the new member!"

Girl 1: Welcome to the literature club, its a pleasure meeting you, Jennie Always says nice things  
about you

Girl 2: "seriously? You brought a boy ?, Way to kill the atmosphere!"

Girl 3: Ah! Y/N what a nice surprise, Welcome to the club! 

Y/N: "..."

Girl 2: "What are you looking at?, If you wanna say something Say It!"

Y/N: "S-Sorry"

Girl 1: "Lisa..." 

Lisa: Hmph.

Jennie: You can just ignore her when she gets moody~.

Jennie: anyway this is Lisa Always full of energy, And this is Rosé the smartest in the club, 

Rosé: "D-Don't say things like that..."

Y/N: Ah... Well... Its nice to meet both of you 

Jennie: "it already seems like you know Jisoo is that right?"

Jisoo: "that's right" ,  
Its Great to see you again Y/N


	2. Day one Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll get scary Soon

Y/N: Y-You too, Jisoo

Jennie: Come sit Down Y/N we made room for you at  the table, So you can sit next to me or Jisoo,   
I'll get The Cupcakes~

Lisa: Hey! I made them, So I'll get them 

Jennie: "Sorry, i got a Little too excited ~"

Rosé: "Then how about, i make some Tea as well?"

*Time skip*

Lisa: Okay are you ready? Ta-Da!

Jennie: oooooo!

*Lisa removes The foil off the Cupcake tray to reveal a Dozen Fluffy white cupcakes decorated to look like little cats* 

Jennie: Sooo Cute! 

Jisoo: I had no idea, you were so good at Baking Lisa!

Lisa: Ehehe well, You know, Just Hurry and Take One!

*Jennie grabs one first, Then Jisoo, I follow*

Jennie: it's delicious!

*Jennie Talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get icing on her face*

*i Turn the cupcake over in my hands, looking for the best angle to Take a bite, i notice Lisa sneaking glances in my direction, i wonder if she's waiting for me to Take a bite?, i bite down the Frosting is rich and full of flavor, i wonder if she made it herself?*

Y/N: " this is really Good , Thank you Lisa"

Lisa: " W-Why are you thanking Me? Its not like I...!"  
... Made them for you or anything

Y/N: "Eh? I thought you technically Did? Jennie said-"

Lisa: " Well maybe! But not for You know... Y-You! Dummy...- "

Y/N Alright! Alright!

*i give up on lisa's weird logic and dismiss the conversation, Rosé Returns to tue Table carrying a Tea set, she carefully places Tea cups in front of us, before placing the Tea cup next to the cupcake tray*

Y/N: You keep a Tea set in the classroom?

Rosé: don't worry the teachers gave us permission, After all doesn't a  Hot cup of tea help ypu enjoy a Good book?

Y/N: "A-ah.... I Guess"

Jisoo:  "Ehehe, Don't let yourself get intimidated, Rosé just trying to impress you"

Rosé: "Eh?! T-That's  not what i.... Meant that you know" 

Y/N: " i believe you, Well Tea and reading may not be a past time for me, at least i enjoy Tea"

Rosé: "I'm Glad"


	3. Day One, Part 3, act one

Jisoo: "so what made you consider the literature club?"

Y/N: Um.... *something tells me i shouldn't tell Jisoo that i was Practically Dragged here by Jennie*  "Well i haven't Joined any Clubs yet and Jennie seemed really Happy here so.." 

Jisoo: "that's okay, don't be embarrassed"

Jisoo: “we'll make you Feel right at home, As President of The literature club, Its my Duty to   
Make the club fun and exciting for Everyone”

Y/N: “Jisoo.. I'm surprised, How Come you decided To start Your own Club?  
You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs!, Weren't you the leader of the debate club last year? ”

Jisoo: “ Ahaha ... Well you know ”  “ To be honest i can't stand the politics around the Major Clubs ”  
" it feels like nothing but arguing about the budgets and politics  and how to prepare for events " " I'd much rather  Take something i personally enjoy and make something special Out of it "   
"And if it gets others into literature I'm filling that dream " 

Jennie:  " Jisoo is a Really Great Leader! "

*Rosé also nods in agreement*

Y/N: " Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet "  
          " must be hard to start a new club "

Jisoo: " You could put it that way "  
"Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new..." "Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention like literature" "You have to work hard to convince people your both fun and worthwhile" "But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important" "I'm confident we can grow this club before we graduate!" "Right, Everyone?" 

Jennie: "Yeah!''

Rosé:  "We'll do our best"

Lisa: "You know it!" 

Rosé: "So Y/N what kinds of things do you like to read?" 

Y/N: "Well... Ah..." "Manga"

Rosé: "N-Not much of a reader I guess"

Y/N: "that can change!" "Anyway what about you Rosé?" 

Rosé: "Well, Let's see.." "My Favorites are usually Novels that bulid deep and complex Fantasy Worlds" "The level of Creativity and Craftmanship behind them is amazing to me" "and telling a Good story in such a Foreign world is equally impressive" "But you know, I like a lot of things''  
"Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well" "isn't amazing how a writer can do deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?" "Anyway I've been reading a lot of horror lately..." 

Y/N: Ah, I read a horror book once..."

Jisoo: "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Rosé" "For someone as Gentle as you..." 

Rosé: "i Guess you could say that"  
"but if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I can't really put it down" "Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Lisa:  "Ugh, I hate horror..." 

Rosé:"Oh? Why's that?" 

Lisa:"Well.. I just..."  "Never mind"

Jisoo: "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, Don't you Lisa?"

Lisa:"W-What?" "What gives you that idea?"

Jisoo: "You left a pice of scrap paper behind last club meeting"  "it looked like you were working on a poem called--"   
Lisa:"Don't Say it out loud!"   
"And give me that back!"  
Jisoo:"Fine,fine~" 

Jennie:"Ehehe, your cupcakes your poems..."  
"Everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Lisa:"I'm not cute!!" 

Y/N:"Lisa, you write your own poems?"

Lisa:"Eh? Well, I Guess sometimes" "Why do you care?"

Y/N: "I think that's impressive"  "why don't you share them sometime?" 

Lisa:"N-No!"  
"You wouldn't..like them..."  
Y/N:"Ah...not a very confident confident writer yet?"

Rosé:"i understand how lisa feels"  
"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence"  "The truest form of writing is writing to oneself" "You must be willing to Open up to your Readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart"

Jisoo: "Do you have writing experience too, Rosé?"  
"Maybe if you share some of your work you can help set an example and help Lisa, feel comfortable enough to share hers"

Rosé:"..."

Y/N:"i guess its the same for rose"

Jennie:"Aw.. I wanted to read everyone's poems"

Jisoo:"Okay~" "I have an idea everyone!"

Chae&lisa:"...?"

Jisoo:"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!" "Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other." "That way, Everyone is even!" 

Lisa:"U-Um"  
Rosé:"…"  
Jennie:"Yeaaah! Let's do it"  
Jisoo:"Plus now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club"  
"Isn't that right, Y/N?"  
Y/N:"Hold on...there's still one problem"  
Jisoo:"Eh? What's that"  
Y/N:"I never said I would join this club!" "Jennie may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision." "I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..."  
Jisoo:"B-But..."  
Rosé:"I'm sorry, i thought"  
Lisa:"Hmp"  
Jennie:"Y/N"  
Y/N:"Y-You all.." "...Right"   
"okay I've decided then" "I'll join The literature Club"  
Jennie:"Yesss! I'm so happy~"   
Y/N:"H-Hey"  
Rosé:"You really did scare me for a moment"   
Lisa:"if you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed''   
Jisoo:"Then that makes it official!"  
"Welcome to the literature club!"   
Y/N:"Ah…thanks, i guess."   
Jisoo:"Okay, Everyone!" "I think with that we can finally end today's meeting on a good note" "Everyone remember tonights assignment" "write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we all can share" "Y/N i look forward to seeing how you express yourself" "Ehehe~''   
Y/N:"Y-Yeah" 

Jennie:"Hey Y/N since were already here do you wanna walk home together ?"  
Y/N:"Sure might as well"  
Jennie:"yaay ~"

Jisoo:"Hi Again Y/N"   
"Glad to see you didn't run away on us hahaha!"  
Y/N:"Nah don't worry"  
"This might be a little strange for me but at least I kept my word"   
Rosé: Thanks for keeping your promise Y/N''  
"I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for You" "making you dive head first into literature when your not accustomed to it"   
Lisa:"Oh Come on! Like He/She deserves any slack."  
"Jennie told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year!" "And last year too!" "I don't know if you plan just to  
come here and hang out or what"   
"But if you don't take us seriously  then you won't see the end of it" 

Jisoo:'' Lisa you have a really big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the club room"   
Lisa: "J-J-J....!!!"  
"Manga is literature!"  
Jennie: "don't worry guys"  
"Y/N always gives his/Her best as long as he/she is having fun  
"He/She helps me with busywork without even asking" ''like cooking, cleaning my room..."   
Rosé:"how dependable"   
Y/N: Jennie that's because your room is so messy its distracting " "and you almost set your house on fire once" "is that so… Ehehe"  
Rosé: You two are really good friends aren't you?" "I might be a little jealous"   
Jennie:"How come? You and Y/N can become good friends too!"  
Rosé:"U-Um"   
"J-Jennie"   
Jennie:"Hmm?"   
Y/N:'' …''  
Jennie:"Oh,oh! Rosé even brought you something today you know~"  
Rosé:"W-Wait! Jennie …"  
Y/N:"Eh? Me ?"  
Rosé:"Um… Not really…"  
Jennie:"Don't be shy"   
Rosé:"it's really nothing …"  
Y/N:"what is it?"  
Rosé:"N-Never Mind" "Jennie made it sound like a Big Deal when really its not" "uuuuh, what do I do.."   
Jennie:''Eh? I'm sorry rosé I wasn't thinking …"  
Y/N:"Hey don't worry about it" "First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place" "so any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise" "it'll make me happy no matter what"   
Rosé: "I-is that so..."  
Y/N: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be"   
Rosé: "alright"   
"Well here"  
*Rosé Reaches into her bag and pulls out a book*   
''I didn't want you to feel left out"   
"so I picked out a book I thought you might enjoy"  
"it's a short read, so it should keep your interest, even if you don't usually read" "And we could you know" "Discuss it ....if you... wanted"  
*Th- this is* *How I this girl accidentally being so cute?* *she even picked out a book i might like despite me not reading much*   
Y/N:"Rosé Thank you! I'll definitely read This!"   
*I enthusasticly take the book.*  
Rosé:"Phew"  
"Well you can read it at your own pace" ''ill look forward to hearing what you think"   
Rosé: "Ah"  
*Crap--*   
Rosé:"…"  
Y/N:"Sorry"  
"I was just spacing out"  
Rosé:"oh..." "It's Fine" "If I was focused then i probably wouldn't have noticed you in the first place "I'm just Re- Reading a bit of this so…''  
Y/N:"That's the book that you gave me right?"   
Rosé:"Mhm"   
"I wanted to Re-Read some of it"   
''Not for any particular Reason …!"   
Y/N:"Just curious, how come you have two copies of the same book?"   
Rosé:"ah…"  
"Well when I stopped at the bookstore yesterday" "ah that's not what I meant" "I Mean--"   
I…Just happened to buy two of them"   
Y/N:"Ah, I see"   
"i'll definitely started reading it soon"   
Rosé:"I'm glad to hear…"   
"Once it starts picking you up, you might have a hard time putting it down" "its a very engaging and relatable story."   
Y/N: "is that so….?"   
"What's it about anyways  
Rosé: "Well"  
"mmm..."  
"Alright...''   
"I just Wanted to make sure I don't accidentally give anything away" "Basically its about this girl in highschool who moves in with her long lost sister" ''but as soon as she does her life gets really strange''


	4. Day One, Part 3, act one

Jisoo: "so what made you consider the literature club?"

Y/N: Um.... *something tells me i shouldn't tell Jisoo that i was Practically Dragged here by Jennie*  "Well i haven't Joined any Clubs yet and Jennie seemed really Happy here so.." 

Jisoo: "that's okay, don't be embarrassed"

Jisoo: “we'll make you Feel right at home, As President of The literature club, Its my Duty to   
Make the club fun and exciting for Everyone”

Y/N: “Jisoo.. I'm surprised, How Come you decided To start Your own Club?  
You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs!, Weren't you the leader of the debate club last year? ”

Jisoo: “ Ahaha ... Well you know ”  “ To be honest i can't stand the politics around the Major Clubs ”  
" it feels like nothing but arguing about the budgets and politics  and how to prepare for events " " I'd much rather  Take something i personally enjoy and make something special Out of it "   
"And if it gets others into literature I'm filling that dream " 

Jennie:  " Jisoo is a Really Great Leader! "

*Rosé also nods in agreement*

Y/N: " Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet "  
          " must be hard to start a new club "

Jisoo: " You could put it that way "  
"Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new..." "Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention like literature" "You have to work hard to convince people your both fun and worthwhile" "But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important" "I'm confident we can grow this club before we graduate!" "Right, Everyone?" 

Jennie: "Yeah!''

Rosé:  "We'll do our best"

Lisa: "You know it!" 

Rosé: "So Y/N what kinds of things do you like to read?" 

Y/N: "Well... Ah..." "Manga"

Rosé: "N-Not much of a reader I guess"

Y/N: "that can change!" "Anyway what about you Rosé?" 

Rosé: "Well, Let's see.." "My Favorites are usually Novels that bulid deep and complex Fantasy Worlds" "The level of Creativity and Craftmanship behind them is amazing to me" "and telling a Good story in such a Foreign world is equally impressive" "But you know, I like a lot of things''  
"Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well" "isn't amazing how a writer can do deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?" "Anyway I've been reading a lot of horror lately..." 

Y/N: Ah, I read a horror book once..."

Jisoo: "Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Rosé" "For someone as Gentle as you..." 

Rosé: "i Guess you could say that"  
"but if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I can't really put it down" "Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Lisa:  "Ugh, I hate horror..." 

Rosé:"Oh? Why's that?" 

Lisa:"Well.. I just..."  "Never mind"

Jisoo: "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, Don't you Lisa?"

Lisa:"W-What?" "What gives you that idea?"

Jisoo: "You left a pice of scrap paper behind last club meeting"  "it looked like you were working on a poem called--"   
Lisa:"Don't Say it out loud!"   
"And give me that back!"  
Jisoo:"Fine,fine~" 

Jennie:"Ehehe, your cupcakes your poems..."  
"Everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Lisa:"I'm not cute!!" 

Y/N:"Lisa, you write your own poems?"

Lisa:"Eh? Well, I Guess sometimes" "Why do you care?"

Y/N: "I think that's impressive"  "why don't you share them sometime?" 

Lisa:"N-No!"  
"You wouldn't..like them..."  
Y/N:"Ah...not a very confident confident writer yet?"

Rosé:"i understand how lisa feels"  
"Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence"  "The truest form of writing is writing to oneself" "You must be willing to Open up to your Readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart"

Jisoo: "Do you have writing experience too, Rosé?"  
"Maybe if you share some of your work you can help set an example and help Lisa, feel comfortable enough to share hers"

Rosé:"..."

Y/N:"i guess its the same for rose"

Jennie:"Aw.. I wanted to read everyone's poems"

Jisoo:"Okay~" "I have an idea everyone!"

Chae&lisa:"...?"

Jisoo:"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!" "Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other." "That way, Everyone is even!" 

Lisa:"U-Um"  
Rosé:"…"  
Jennie:"Yeaaah! Let's do it"  
Jisoo:"Plus now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club"  
"Isn't that right, Y/N?"  
Y/N:"Hold on...there's still one problem"  
Jisoo:"Eh? What's that"  
Y/N:"I never said I would join this club!" "Jennie may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision." "I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..."  
Jisoo:"B-But..."  
Rosé:"I'm sorry, i thought"  
Lisa:"Hmp"  
Jennie:"Y/N"  
Y/N:"Y-You all.." "...Right"   
"okay I've decided then" "I'll join The literature Club"  
Jennie:"Yesss! I'm so happy~"   
Y/N:"H-Hey"  
Rosé:"You really did scare me for a moment"   
Lisa:"if you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed''   
Jisoo:"Then that makes it official!"  
"Welcome to the literature club!"   
Y/N:"Ah…thanks, i guess."   
Jisoo:"Okay, Everyone!" "I think with that we can finally end today's meeting on a good note" "Everyone remember tonights assignment" "write a poem to bring to the next meeting so we all can share" "Y/N i look forward to seeing how you express yourself" "Ehehe~''   
Y/N:"Y-Yeah" 

Jennie:"Hey Y/N since were already here do you wanna walk home together ?"  
Y/N:"Sure might as well"  
Jennie:"yaay ~"

Jisoo:"Hi Again Y/N"   
"Glad to see you didn't run away on us hahaha!"  
Y/N:"Nah don't worry"  
"This might be a little strange for me but at least I kept my word"   
Rosé: Thanks for keeping your promise Y/N''  
"I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for You" "making you dive head first into literature when your not accustomed to it"   
Lisa:"Oh Come on! Like He/She deserves any slack."  
"Jennie told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year!" "And last year too!" "I don't know if you plan just to  
come here and hang out or what"   
"But if you don't take us seriously  then you won't see the end of it" 

Jisoo:'' Lisa you have a really big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the club room"   
Lisa: "J-J-J....!!!"  
"Manga is literature!"  
Jennie: "don't worry guys"  
"Y/N always gives his/Her best as long as he/she is having fun  
"He/She helps me with busywork without even asking" ''like cooking, cleaning my room..."   
Rosé:"how dependable"   
Y/N: Jennie that's because your room is so messy its distracting " "and you almost set your house on fire once" "is that so… Ehehe"  
Rosé: You two are really good friends aren't you?" "I might be a little jealous"   
Jennie:"How come? You and Y/N can become good friends too!"  
Rosé:"U-Um"   
"J-Jennie"   
Jennie:"Hmm?"   
Y/N:'' …''  
Jennie:"Oh,oh! Rosé even brought you something today you know~"  
Rosé:"W-Wait! Jennie …"  
Y/N:"Eh? Me ?"  
Rosé:"Um… Not really…"  
Jennie:"Don't be shy"   
Rosé:"it's really nothing …"  
Y/N:"what is it?"  
Rosé:"N-Never Mind" "Jennie made it sound like a Big Deal when really its not" "uuuuh, what do I do.."   
Jennie:''Eh? I'm sorry rosé I wasn't thinking …"  
Y/N:"Hey don't worry about it" "First of all, I wasn't expecting anything in the first place" "so any nice gesture from you is a pleasant surprise" "it'll make me happy no matter what"   
Rosé: "I-is that so..."  
Y/N: Yeah. I won't make it a big deal if you don't want it to be"   
Rosé: "alright"   
"Well here"  
*Rosé Reaches into her bag and pulls out a book*   
''I didn't want you to feel left out"   
"so I picked out a book I thought you might enjoy"  
"it's a short read, so it should keep your interest, even if you don't usually read" "And we could you know" "Discuss it ....if you... wanted"  
*Th- this is* *How I this girl accidentally being so cute?* *she even picked out a book i might like despite me not reading much*   
Y/N:"Rosé Thank you! I'll definitely read This!"   
*I enthusasticly take the book.*  
Rosé:"Phew"  
"Well you can read it at your own pace" ''ill look forward to hearing what you think"   
Rosé: "Ah"  
*Crap--*   
Rosé:"…"  
Y/N:"Sorry"  
"I was just spacing out"  
Rosé:"oh..." "It's Fine" "If I was focused then i probably wouldn't have noticed you in the first place "I'm just Re- Reading a bit of this so…''  
Y/N:"That's the book that you gave me right?"   
Rosé:"Mhm"   
"I wanted to Re-Read some of it"   
''Not for any particular Reason …!"   
Y/N:"Just curious, how come you have two copies of the same book?"   
Rosé:"ah…"  
"Well when I stopped at the bookstore yesterday" "ah that's not what I meant" "I Mean--"   
I…Just happened to buy two of them"   
Y/N:"Ah, I see"   
"i'll definitely started reading it soon"   
Rosé:"I'm glad to hear…"   
"Once it starts picking you up, you might have a hard time putting it down" "its a very engaging and relatable story."   
Y/N: "is that so….?"   
"What's it about anyways  
Rosé: "Well"  
"mmm..."  
"Alright...''   
"I just Wanted to make sure I don't accidentally give anything away" "Basically its about this girl in highschool who moves in with her long lost sister" ''but as soon as she does her life gets really strange''

**Author's Note:**

> If your sensitive, To things like Suicide, Depression or strong language i suggest Continuing with caution


End file.
